Door frames made of wood require besides a rather extensive mounting work also quite a lot of subsequent work, such as filling, painting, mounting of architraves for the door and painting and filling of these.
For partition walls consisting of plaster board on a steel metal stud frame there are specially produced door frames made of sheet metal, which are attached to the steel metal stud via cap profiles forming architraves. These give the wall a particular tone, which can be accepted in offices and similar environments, but hardly in dwelling houses.